Elven Rings at Hogwarts
by XxXoneXxXlifeXxXtoXxXlaughXxX
Summary: They say three rings were given to the elves. We know one was given to Elrond and one to Galadriel, but it is said that only they know whom the third was given to. What if the third ring bearer goes to Hogwarts? And what if they must return to MiddleEart


Summary:

They say three rings were given to the elves. We know one was given to Elrond and one to Galadriel, but it is said that only they know whom the third was given to. What if the third ring bearer goes to Hogwarts? And what if they must return to Middle-Earth?

Setting- Marauders Era, Hogwarts, and a few others later in the story.

Characters- Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, regrettably Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Elrond, Galadriel, and Ellie or Elodie.

Involves- Romance, Adventure, Suspense, a few MAJOR cliffhangers.

WARNING: This is a LOTR/HP CROSSOVER!!! If you don't like them then turn around now!!!

FYI- James, Lily, Sirius, Ellie, Remus, etcetera are all in fifth year!!!

* * *

Chapter One: 

FLASHBACK/DREAM:

"Are you positive you want to do this, Glanlotiel? You don't have to leave this world." Elrond asked me.

"Yes, I must. You know it is the only way to help to keep me safe. If Sauron or anyone else knew I was the third elven ring bearer my life would be at stake. I cannot go through that. When you truly need my assistance again I shall come running. Do not fear." I told him and Galadriel. Just yesterday we had been chosen as the three ring bearers. Ironically me being the youngest ended up with one of the most powerful rings and earlier this week I got a letter from Hogwarts telling me I could attend there school and until this moment I had no intention of going. Until now I thought I Elodie Keela thought I was safe. I took out a ribbon and tied up my silken dark brown hair. That is how I had always had it. You see I was in fact a metamorphmagus but I kept my same appearance. I morphed my ears to look round like a humans and I was off. Suddenly there was a bright flash and now I was standing in a train station. I looked down to my ticket to see that it said platform 9 ¾ I began looking for it only to see that it didn't exist. I began to panic that is at least until I heard some one say it.

I turned around to see a girl with bright red hair and green eyes talking to a boy of about the same age with black hair and blue eyes. From the looks of it she appeared annoyed. I didn't know how but I knew it was them talking about my platform. I walked over to them and said, "Hello, my name is Elodie call me Ellie though. Um…I heard you talking about platform 9 ¾ and I am transferring so I don't really know how to get to the platform so can you please help me?"

While the boy looked astonished, the girl looked just polite, caring, and nice. "Of course," she said happily. "I'm Lily Evans and this git is James Potter." She held out her hand so I shook it in a friendly matter. That's when she noticed the ring. It was pink, white, and black, with a tiny emerald right in the middle. "What a lovely ring."

"Family possession," I informed her. She then told me how to get onto the barrier and even though running at a wall seemed insane I did it anyway. I found myself looking at a gorgeous train. I stopped by the barrier to wait for Lily and soon enough she came right through.

"So, shall I introduce you to my friends or do you want to go ahead and get on the train with introductions later?"

"If you don't mind I would rather go ahead and get on the train," I told her.

"No problem at all," she smiled. I was really beginning to warm up to this Lily girl and I could tell we would be friends for a while. Anyway we got onto the train bag in tow and we ended up finding an empty compartment. We both put our stuff away and sat down. Lily then started explaining to me how things at Hogwarts. I really hope I get into Gryffindor because if I don't I will end up alone which will make me weak while I am trying to be strong. An hour into the train ride four boys came into the compartment. One I recognized was James.

"Hey Lilly," he said obviously trying to flirt with her. It was quite funny so I was struggling to contain my laughter. That's when it happened. My hair turned bright orange. It hadn't changed colors with my emotions since I was five! Everyone was staring at me, which I found to be a little creepy. A boy with sandy brown hair interrupted the silence.

"You're a metamorphmagus," he said sounding amazed.

"Yes," I said weakly while nodding.

"Sweet," another guy with black hair and gray eyes said. Truthfully he kid of struck me as the pervert type of guy.

"Sirius do you even know what a metamorphmagus is?" the boy with sandy brown hair asked.

"Yes," he said pretending to sound hurt. "Don't you remember my little cousin Nymphadora? She's a metamorphmagus although her appearance is constantly changing because she is only five but what ever. Thank you very much, Remus."

The small boy with dirty blonde hair that looked dirty started giggling randomly. He scared me too, but way more than Sirius. "Peter will you shut up?" James asked him sounding annoyed. By now my hair had gone back to normal thankfully. Peter instantly shut up. Next came a chain reaction type thing. James went back to flirting with Lily. Sirius sat down across from us to watch. Remus sat next to myself and pulled out a book. And Peter just sat down next to Sirius and was watching everything. I began to feel my eyes get heavier and before I knew what was happening I was fast asleep.

"Ellie wake up…" I heard Lily say. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and noticed the boys had left but there stuff was still here. "They boys went to change so we can change in here. We changed quickly and when the boys came back we were sitting down while Lily was talking I was trying not to fall back asleep. Suddenly just as my eyes were beginning to droop someone pinched my really hard on the arm. I opened my eyes to see Lily sitting there. "You are not going back to sleep leaving me alone with them again Missy," she said.

"Come on Lily we aren't that bad…"James told her.

"Says you," she muttered sarcastically. Remus and I smiled to each other at that.

All of a sudden the train stopped and Lily yelled, "Thank God!" She grabbed my arm and ran out of the compartment dragging me behind her. Behind us I could here Sirius' barking laugh. Soon we were by the carriages being moved by these creepy skeletal winged horses. "Lily? What is that thing pulling the carriage?"

"You can see them? I read about them in a book. They are Thestrals. Only people that have seen death can see them so I can't. I never met some one who can. Um…if you don't mind me asking who did you see die?" she asked.

Crap. How am I going to explain the war where Sauron goes around killing people for fun and I saw one of his goblin things kill my human friend Xavier?

"I'll tell you later…this isn't really the right place…" I told her.

Yes now I was planning on telling her everything. Great she is going to think I am weird because I am a pointy eared freak that has to carry around a stupid ring of power everywhere I go that can probably get me killed if Sauron or anyone else for that matter knew about it. I have really dug myself into a whole haven't I?

By now Lily and I were walking up the castle steps when a lady with her hair in a tight bun cam up to me. "Are you Elodie Smithings?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Come with me. Elrond has contacted Professor Dumbledore and we decided it would be best if you were sorted in his office." She began to walk off so I just followed close behind her. Soon we reached a statue of a gargoyle were whom I assumed to be Professor McGonagall based on everyone's descriptions spoke what sound like a password so a set of stairs appeared behind the gargoyle. Together we walked up and we entered through a larger door to find a man with silver hair, a long beard, and half-moon glasses sitting behind a desk. Obviously he was Dumbledore.

"Ah…there you are now why don't you sit down on this stool and put this hat on to be sorted." I did as I was told and as soon as it was on my head I heard _Ah…Miss Smithings…and elf huh… Interestesting…very interesting…very brave soul…been through quite a lot…I'd say you were a "_GRYFFINDOR!!!"

"Now that you have been sorted you know you will be in Gryffindor and Elrond has asked me to tell you that you must only tell people you truly trust about you and the ring. Understood?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Professor."

"Now why don't you go join your fellow class mates at the feast?"

END FLASHBACK/DREAM!!!

* * *

So that was Chapter One… 

Hoped you liked it!

Please review!


End file.
